Dobrana para
by BlueMousie
Summary: Luffy uważał sojusz to świetny pomysł. Nawet gdy oznaczało to pójście na pewne ustępstwa, to i tak wyjdzie na swoje, kiedy skopie Kaidou tyłek.


Reszta załogi miała dziwne miny, kiedy Nami opowiedziała im o sojuszu.

Luffy kompletnie tego nie rozumiał.

Torao to porządny gość. Inaczej nie zostałby jego przyjacielem, nie?

Pewnie znowu nie zwracali uwagi na ważne rzeczy, tylko upierali się przy swoich obawach. Kiedy oni się nauczą, że trzeba wierzyć w swoich nakama? Poza tym... czy tak nie było ciekawiej?

— …W końcu mam was po dwóch latach treningów, nie?

Jego przyjaciele naprawdę byli zabawni. Tak ich cieszyło stwierdzanie faktów, shishishishi.

Tylko Torao wyglądał na niezadowolonego, jednak obiecał pomóc w uratowaniu dzieci, więc wszystko grało.

Torao to zabawny koleś.

Wszystko lubił planować. Plany były takie nudne. A przecież wystarczyło wpaść i skopać tyłki złym kolesiom.

Ale reszta załogi zgodziła się z Torao, więc Luffy odpuścił. Jeszcze im pokaże, że jego sposób był najlepszy. W końcu kiedyś zostanie Królem Piratów!

Na razie pozwolił Torao mieć swoje plany i wydawać polecenia jego załodze.

Torao był naprawdę mądry. Zupełnie jak Robin. I nie lubił chleba, shishishi. Jak można nie lubić kanapek Sanjiego? Były najlepsze na świecie. Jego strata; będzie więcej dla Luffy'ego!

No i Torao robił śmieszne miny.

Szczególnie, gdy coś poszło inaczej niż zakładał. Jak wtedy, gdy Luffy zgodził się pomóc samurajowi w uratowaniu jego nakama z Dressrosy. Tak będzie zabawniej, nie?

Torao chyba myślał inaczej, ale znowu zgodził się z Luffym.

Prawda, że mądry gość?

Torao był taki uparty!

Dlaczego znowu ględził o tym, żeby postępowali ostrożnie? Już przecież ustalili: wpadają na Dressrosę, niszczą fabrykę i płyną na Zou, żeby dołączyć do załogi Torao!

No i Mingo nie mógł być złym gościem, skoro miał dla Luffy'ego całe zapasy mięsa!

To szef gazowego gościa, ale może nie wiedział o eksperymentach? Oddadzą mu Ceasara i po sprawie. Ważne, że dzieciaki były w drodze do domu, a Brązowobrody odzyskał swoją załogę.

W dodatku Luffy ostrzegł Mingo, żeby nie próbował krzywdzić innych, bo skopie mu tyłek. To powinno pomóc. W końcu nikt zadziera z przyszłym Królem Piratów!

Torao znowu był innego zdania.

Co za gość. Luffy aż zgłodniał od jego długich wyjaśnień.

— Sanji, kiedy kolacja?

— Przecież jadłeś pół godziny temu!

— Ale już zgłodniałem! — marudził Luffy.

— Mugiwara—ya.

Torao w dziwny sposób zwracał się do innych, ale niech mu będzie. Luffy w zamian będzie mówił Torao, shishishi.

— Sorki.

Reszta załogi spojrzała na niego dziwnie. A im o co znowu chodzi? Robin uśmiechnęła się do niego. A Nami wyglądała, jakby wiedziała coś więcej, ale nie chciała powiedzieć. Nawet Zoro zrobił Hm, czyli on też zauważył coś zabawnego, ale wolał to zachować dla siebie.

Głupi nakama.

Dlaczego Sanji tak wolno robił jedzenie? Luffy robił się głodny od całego tego myślenia.

Torao uznał ciszę za wskazówkę, żeby mówić dalej.

Głupi Torao... Nie, Torao był mądry — jak Robin — więc nie mógł być głupi, nie?

— Jak już mówiłem, wtedy Grupa Przekazująca Ceasara...

Luffy oblizał wargi.

— Są słodkie! — zdecydował, wybuchając śmiechem. — Usta Torao są słodkie.

Reszta załogi wyglądała na zaskoczoną, ale mina Torao była najzabawniejsza. Na jej widok Luffy złapał się za brzuch i na nowo wybuchł śmiechem.

— Chwileczkę, Luffy! — zawołała Nami. — Co to miało być? Co ty wyprawiasz?!

Luffy przekrzywił głowę.

O co jej znowu chodziło? Przecież to było zabawne. I Torao nie miał nic przeciwko. Nawet zrobił tę swoją przerażoną minę.

— Tak nie można Luffy!

— O czym ty gadasz, Nami?

— Momencik, Luffy. Może doszło do nieporozumienia? — Usopp jak zawsze próbował załagodzić sytuację. — Wiesz, że nie możesz tak znienacka całować drugiego człowieka, nie?

— Całować?

Załoga dziwnie mu się przyglądała. Torao spuścił głowę, żeby zasłonić się daszkiem czapki.

Luffy naburmuszył się.

Głupia czapka.

Kompletnie nie rozumiał, dlaczego Torao tak chętnie się ukrywał. Luffy lubił na niego patrzeć — na jego oczy, usta, nos. Na jego wszystko.

Może Torao cierpiał na jakąś chorobę? No jasne! Powinien porozmawiać z Chopperem razem pewnie znajdą rozwiązanie. Musieli tylko widzieć, żeby gdzie zacząć. W końcu Torao był drugim najlepszym lekarzem świata, nie?

— Och, Luffy — westchnęła Nami z uśmiechem.

Reszta załogi tylko przytaknęła. Znowu za nimi nie nadążał. Te ich uśmiechy były jakieś podejrzane. A zresztą. Miał ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie.

— Sanji, jestem głodny!

— Przed chwilą jadłeś!

— Ale to było tak dawno! — narzekał Luffy.

— Dziesięć minut temu!

— No mówię, że dawno!

Załoga szybko zapomniała o pocałunku. Tylko Torao spoglądał na niego spod daszka swojej cętkowanej czapki z zadowolonym uśmiechem.

Czyli zdanie wykonane, shishishishi.

Jacy ci kolesie uparci!

Nie potrzebował podwładnych.

Piraci powinni dążyć do spełniania swoich marzeń, dzięki wolności. Jak mieli tego dokonać, kiedy brakowało im swobody?

Luffy nie był głupi. Wiedział, do czego zmierzają. Chcieli walczyć u boku przyszłego Króla Piratów. Ale lepiej gdyby zostali jego nakama. Wszystko byłoby zabawniej!

Dlaczego oni tego nie łapali?

Wkurzające typy. Powinni brać przykład z Torao i zaproponować piracki sojusz! Sake mogli oferować Zoro; Luffy nawet jej nie lubił.

Impreza działała jak lekarstwo na wszelkie troski.

Luffy nadal wątpił w to całe bycie szefem, ale odpuścił sobie. W końcu nie mógł pozwolić, żeby zmarnowało się takie dobre jedzonko. Albo żeby ktoś zjadł je przed nim, bo Luffy zajęty był innymi sprawami. Nie było nic ważniejszego od wyżerki.

Z wyjątkiem nakama, shishishishi.

Ciekawe, czy Torao też się dobrze bawił. W końcu skopali tyłek Mingo i pomogli Rebecce. No i ludzie z Dressrosy odzyskali wolność.

— Oi, Torao! Napijmy się! — zawołał Luffy.

W górę poszybowało kilkanaście kielichów, ale żaden z nich nie należał do Torao. Hę? Gdzie on się znowu podziewał? Chyba nie uciekł od reszty w takim dniu...

— Torao!

— Jest na rufie — podpowiedziała Robin.

— Dzięki!

Spuścił go z oczu tylko na chwilę! Dlaczego zawsze chował się przed Luffy? Przecież obaj wiedzieli, że Torao go lubił.

— Lu... Mugiwara—ya? Co tutaj robisz? Powinieneś się bawić z innymi.

Luffy naburmuszył się. Myślał, że tę część mieli już za sobą. Najwyraźniej nie. Westchnął, kucając przed Torao.

— Ne, powiedz, Torao. Lubisz mnie?

I znowu ta głupia czapka.

Luffy uśmiechnął się, zrywając ją z głowy Torao. Najwyższy czas się jej pozbyć. Tylko przeszkadzała.

Policzki Torao poczerwieniały jeszcze bardziej — Luffy mógłby patrzeć na nią godzinami. Gdyby tylko częściej mu ją pokazywał.

— To jak? Lubisz mnie, shishishishi?

Powtarzanie się to strata czasu. Jednak czasem trzeba było, żeby ludzie uwierzyli, że mówił prawdę. I to niby Luffy był głupi!

— Mugiwara-ya...

Głos Torao był bardzo cichy, wręcz nieśmiały.

Więc o to chodziło.

Uśmiechnął się na widok odwróconego wzroku i napiętych mięśni. Jego oddech przyśpieszył.

— Luffy — odezwał się, a Torao drgnął. — Mam na imię Luffy, nie Mugiwara-ya.

Torao zamrugał.

Luffy wiedział, że zwraca się tak do niego, żeby stworzyć między nimi dystans.

Głupi Torao. Jak mógł nie zdawać sobie sprawy, że Luffy chciał tego samego co on?

Po chwili Torao skupił się tylko na nim, nie ukrywając swoich uczuć. Kiedy jego oczy błyszczały od emocji, Luffy uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Dobrze. O to właśnie chodziło. W końcu był jego nakama, dla niego Luffy skopał tyłek Mingo! Nie powinien się wstydzić ani smucić.

— Mu... Luffy-ya...

Błagalny szept Torao nie zrobił na Luffym wrażenia. Co musi zostać powiedziane, to musi — w tym wypadku nie istniała droga na skróty. Torao dostanie tyle czasu, ile będzie potrzebował, ale powiedzieć to powinien sam.

Chwila milczenia przedłużała się, ale Luffy nie odszedł ani nie odsunął się. Wciąż kucał przed Torao — ich nosy dzieliło kilkanaście centymetrów. Z Usoppem byłoby jeszcze mniej, shishishishi.

W końcu na usta Torao wpełzł leniwy uśmieszek, który świadczył o podjętej decyzji. Luffy właśnie na to czekał.

— Tak.

— To dobrze, shishishishi.

Luffy pochylił się do przodu i pocałował Torao w usta. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że Torao był uwięziony między nim a ścianą. Co nie znaczyło, że zamierzał się poddać.

Luffy również nie zamierzał się poddać.

Teraz zależało mu, żeby z oczu Torao zniknął ten przygnębiający smutek. Wydawały się wtedy dużo chłodniejsze i mniej zabawne.

Nienawidził, gdy jego przyjaciele cierpieli. Zwłaszcza, gdy mógł temu zaradzić. Pocałunek wydawał się najlepszym rozwiązaniem. To jedyna rzecz, o którą Torao by nie poprosił, a która zdołałaby go rozweselić.

— Lu...

Luffy wsunął język między rozchylone wargi, napierając na Torao całym ciałem. Jego ostatnia szansa, żeby pomóc.

Gdy dostrzegł, że oczy Torao błyszczały zaskoczeniem, a potem radością, wiedział, że wygrał. Nareszcie mógł przymknąć powieki i sam cieszyć się ich pierwszym pocałunkiem.

Serce Luffy'ego podskoczyło, gdy Torao na niego odpowiedział.

Teraz pozostała tylko jedna rzecz, ostatnia, którą Luffy mógł dla niego zrobić.

Dać mu powód do walki.

— Kiedy skopiemy tyłek Kaidou... — powiedział, przerywając pocałunek. — Wrócę do ciebie i dokończymy, co zaczęliśmy, shishishishi.

Torao był tak zażenowany, że Luffy nie mógł powstrzymać się od śmiechu.


End file.
